Foxica
by NekoLittleRedRidingHood2601
Summary: Just a short story about Foxy and Chica. All animatronics are in there human version.


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but with all the testing coming up that's the only thing in my mind at the is my first time doing a fnaf story let alone a Foxica story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

It was just another night a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, only 10mins to 12am when the securtiy gaurd would come in for the night shift. All the animatronics were "asleep", all but Chica, she was the youngest out if the crew(being 15and all)she had blonde hair which was in a pony tail some of it framing around her face and she had purple eyes. Chica was currently sneaking past Freddy(the oldest at the age of 18)who had blue eyes and was wearing a brown waiter suit, a white apron that ties around your waist, bear ears and a top hat, his hair was messy but in a cute way, also Bonnie(the third oldest at the age of 16) who had red eyes and was wearing a purple waiter suit wearing the same apron as Freddy and had a medium length low ponytail and purple bunny ears. Chica also looked for any sign of Golden freddy(who was the same age as Freddy) his iris was white and his sclera was black, he wore the same suit as Freddy but yellow, he had blonde hair and in the same style as Freddy and a dark dark blue top hat. She quickly remebered that he would be in his hiding place until it was time for him to pop up in the cam and scare the night guard so she didn't worry about bumping into him. Right now she was on her way to pirates cove where Foxy was sleeping.

Instead of wearing her usual yellow frilly dress, socks, white shoes and apron that said 'let's eat' she was wearing Foxy's spare pirate clothes and eye patch over her right eye, all she needed was his coat and hook and she would be good to go. When she finally made her way into pirates cove she seen his coat on a rack but the hook was still on his hand. "He must've forgot to take it off before he went to sleep like he always does" she said quietly to herself and picked up the coat and put it on before making her way to his hook. She nervously kneeled down and moved her hand to his hook ready to take it off. She carefully slid it off his hand and calmed down only to end up panicking when he started to move around in his sleep, she ran out of there quietly and into the storage area. She sighed in relief and put the hook on her hand and went in front of the mirror to see how she looked. Even though the coat was too long and big she did look nice in it.

Chica started talking Like Foxy in her best pirate voice she could muster up. "Me 'n' these here scurvy scallywags drug our sorry keesters out t'th'ship'n'had us a grand great adventuaaarrr! We almost had t'keelhaul Mad Connie f'r gettin inter th' grog behind our backs" She said raising her hook in the air mimicking something she heard Foxy say before. "Me'n'th' crew seen a great grand sea beastie, th' mother of all whales, aye, an' then th' kraken came!" Chica said putting her for on a chair and raising her hook higher while laughing about to be on the verge of tears. "What are you doing?" She let out a squeak when she heard a voice behind her. She slowly turned around to see Foxy(the second oldest at the age of 17) he has the brightest blue eyes and red hair that's in a low ponytail, fox ears and a tail. "Hey Foxy...are you mad?" Chica asked placing her foot back on the ground. "No, just wondering what you were doing" he replied smiling. "I was pretending...to be a pirate" she said quietly but enough for him to hear.

"Well besides your accent being off a bit, you're a natural" Foxy smiled as he started to walk up to her. "Thanks" Chica smiled brightly and proceeded to take his coat off when Foxy stopped her. "No, you can keep it on I don't mind" he said. "Oh okay" Chica replied and slid her arm back in the sleeve if his coat. "Besides I think you look even more cute dressed like that" he said smiling, as Chica blushed. "Y-you think so" she stuttered. "Yeah, I always thought you looked cute" he replied leaning down so his nose touched hers, which made her blush even more then before. Just as she was about to say something the clock struck 12 meaning she had to get back on the stage and he had to go back to pirates cove. "W-we should g-go" she stuttered still blushing and keeping her eyes locked with his as she went to the door bumping into stuff along the way and hurried out of there before she turned any more shades of red still replaying what just happened over and over in her head. Foxy chuckled to himself before walking out the door and back to pirates cove, his thoughts still on Chica as he got ready for another night of scaring the night gaurd.

**How was that? I hope you lliked it R&amp;R**

**Midnight out peace ㈏3 **


End file.
